


on the dividend

by Squidbitchbutyucky (Squidbitch)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Peter Nureyev, Other, Sappy, Sub Juno Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitchbutyucky
Summary: It's strange, Juno didn't think it would be this easy to feel loved.





	on the dividend

Peter's hands are soft. The pads of them skim all across his body. They're strong, though nimble and thin, they have left finger shaped bruises on him time and time again. They squeeze his ass once, before they travel under his shirt, and Juno tears his mouth away from Peter's so that he can take his shirt off, but Peter holds the bottom in protest. He looks down on him from where he's sitting on his lap, confused. 

Juno is about to question it, but he feels Peter getting close to nip at his ear, before he talks into it. “Don't take any of your clothes off by yourself.” His nails scratch lightly over the crease of his hip, Juno knows the shape of his his hands through the fabric of his skirt. “I want to get you all  _ messy,  _ love. I want to see you the way no one else can.” his voice gets a little less lustful, dominating, and a little more tender, “if that's something you want.”

“Please do.” Juno replies immediately. Peter smiles a little, and Juno becomes more familiar with it when he pulls him down into a passionate kiss. Long strong hands grope over him.

They slip under Juno's turtleneck. Peter pushes the shirt up above his chest, and those clever fingers play with his nipples, thumbs rubbing in short circles. Juno's his face get hot, and he tucks into Peter's shoulder. He slowly grinds down into Peter's lap to give back a little to what his love is doing to him. Juno can grind slowly againtst the hard outline of him against his trousers, against Juno's panties. Peter kisses him, his hands come to cup Juno's face, and the shirt falls back over him. Peter grabs him roughly, and Juno is  _ very  _ into the way he pushes him down. It's rough and dominating, pulling on Juno's curls, as he comes to crowd on top of him. He holds Juno's thighs open, so that he can push himself between. 

He grinds against Juno. A rhythm that isn't as desperate or rough as Juno was expecting. Peter twines his fingers in Juno's, holding his hand more than holding him down, while Juno pants softly into his neck. Juno can feel Peter hard in his trousers, and his own cock twitches when he rubs against him through rough fabric. 

Peter kisses him sweetly on the mouth. Soft, promising, almost chaste. "What do you want, love?"

Juno gives a breathless laugh. "I want to you to fuck me."

Peter smirks just enough for Juno to see sharp teeth peek out his from his lips. There's some of Juno's lipstick still on his mouth. "Always one step ahead of me, aren't we, Detective?" He lifts Juno's shirt again. He gives a small kiss to the nub of his nipple, the piercing bumping against his lower lip softly. Then he gets to work at suck and biting them, while his hand strokes over the lace panties under his skirt. He continues to travel downwards slowly. He takes his time leaving little marks on Juno's body, biting, and making him squirm. 

"You're so sexy…" Peter whispers. Juno will always love the praises for all they're worth. "Juno," He whispers as his index finger starts to tease between the cheeks of his ass. Juno moans and spreads his legs wider. "Juno, Juno," His other hand strokes softly on the underside of his thigh. It's soothing, grounding, and its almost like Peter is telling him that he's safe. "Juno you're beautiful. Sometimes I think it must be impossible for someone to be so gorgeous to even be real." He makes a quick grab for the lube, and pulls away. There's something about watching him stroke lube over his fingers for the single purpose of fucking Juno. It makes him feel  _ wanted _ with coils of heat in between his legs, and another softer emotion underneath it all. 

"I'm real." Juno says quietly as Peter puts lube on his hole, and starts to slowly open him up. His words are shaky and breathless. "I'm here, and I want you, Peter Nureyev."

He's beautiful when he smiles like that. Open and loving. He kisses Juno while his first finger starts to enter him. He is warm, and happy. Peter is so close to him, that he can feel the thrum of his pulse where Juno's hand is resting on his arm. 

Juno whines at the stretch of his fingers. He angles his hips to welcome the intrusion, and it pays off to let him in him deeper. "Peter," He says quietly. 

"Juno." He parrots. "You're lovely. You have no idea how how badly I want to touch you, or perhaps be close you you every second of the day." His other hand strokes over his tummy. "You're so soft. So pretty." His hand travels under Juno's shirt to rub his nipple, and squeeze the flesh of his tits. His hand starts to pick up a steady rhythm of fucking him while Juno shakes and reacts, and  _ wants.  _ "You're so beautiful, my goddess. The way you're looking at right now makes me want to do this all the time."

Juno moves his hips in rhythm with Peter's hand, arching his back and moaning when his fingers rub at his prostate. "Peter, please don't stop." His voice is broken with his own moans and desperation. 

Peter kisses his tummy softly like Juno is something to be worshipped. He glides his fingers along the hair there, but purposefully avoids going any lower. Juno whines, a noise that he'd never make for anyone else. One of his hands circle his lower thigh, while he holds the underside of the other one. He grips that one hard enough that it might leave perfect bruises if Juno is lucky. His mouth bites and sucks one his inner thighs.

The bastard starts talking again, knowing how hot Juno thinks it is. "You know, I'd bet I could make you come if I just started touching your cock right now. Is that what you want, love?"

Juno shakes his head, gasping as there is another hard shove of his fingers inside him. "No, please, I want-nngh!" He keens, grabbing at Peter and the sheets. His fingers are amazing, but… "I want your dick. C'mon, I wanna feel  _ full _ . I wanna be closer."

Peter kisses his skin again, then a soft one on his nipple that could be mistaken for innocence if he didn't have a slight smirk on his face. He then kisses Juno's collarbone, nosing against the dip in his neck, kisses his nose. Then Juno grabs him by the hair to kiss him on the mouth. 

His fingers are still moving inside him, so Juno runs his fingers through his soft hair when they pull apart. "I'm ready, okay? Just fuck me already."

Peter giggles likes a wind chimes, and it makes Juno's heart thump. His forehead is pressed to Juno's. He is warm and safe like this. Peter is taking care of him, and Peter loves him. 

"Hand me the lube, darling." Peter requests as if he were asking for dollar. 

Juno does as he's told, and he props himself on his elbows to watch as Peter slicks up his cock. Peter wipes his hand away on his own discarded shirt. He braces a hand next to Juno's head. The lady props his legs up higher around Peter's waistwaist, and gasps as he feels Peter push in. He only goes a bit, before pulling back out. He does this once more. "Just do it." Juno growls. 

"Are you sure you're ready, love? We didn't take very much time-"

"I'm ready." He looks up at him with desperation and desire. He hopes Peter can see just how much he wants it. "Peter, please."

Peter gives a long exhale through his nose, and swallows thickly. Like the sight of Juno begging for him is too much for him to take. 

Finally he thrusts into Juno quickly enough to make him cry out. Juno accidently digs his nails into Peter's back, before loosening his grip. "'M sorry." He says, whimpers as Peter fucks him. 

"Don't be," His own voice is shaky and broken with pleasure. "I like when I can see your scratch marks the days after." One of his hands comes up above the fabric of his shirt. He recognizes that softness rubbing against his skin, as Peter deliberately makes it move against his nipple. "I like when your face gets like this." He continues. Upon saying it, Juno can feel his face heating up. "You look so overwhelmed and lovely. I never want anyone else to see you like this."

Peter's rhythm starts to pick up the pace, and Juno shakes with it. He  _ is  _ overwhelmed. It's good, and different in a way Juno has never experienced with anyone else. No one has made Juno feel like his heart would burst while they're fucking him. 

"Keep-" Juno can barely breathe with the noises that keep escaping him, it's a miracle he can be understood in the first place. "Keep talking."

Peter kisses Juno's jaw quick, before he starts to whisper. Juno's nails start to scratch at his back. "I'm glad you agreed to keep the clothes on. You look ravished, my dear. Your-fuck-* Peter huffs, and moans quietly, obviously tries to get a handle on himself. "Your lipstick is messed up. I like watching the skirt crinkle up around your hips." His breath is hot on Juno's collarbone, and he writhes with the enormity of it all. He's sweaty, messy, and he probably looks completely debauched. "I always thought the your ass and thighs looked gorgeous, but it's incomparable, the way your legs wrap around me." The hand not touching his chest squeezes his ass, runs along his thigh. He starts to fuck him harder, Juno can hear his moans get higher, but he'd be an idiot to focus on that while Peter is praising him like this. While he's fucking him like he's got a lineage of divinity. 

Peter's own groans are getting rougher, littering his words like condensation on a shower wall. "Do you have any idea how good you feel like this?" He whispers. "Do you have any idea how much I love every bit of it?"

Peter's hands leave his body, and they travel up his arms. Juno thinks that he's going to hold himself down by his wrists. Instead he runs his fingers over his scars, and slides them between Juno's. He isn't holding him down, he's holding his hands, as though he were something worth holding. 

Juno's his throat clogs up, and he swallows.  _ There's no crying with a dick in your ass, Steel. _ Instead, he stretches his neck up a bit, and kisses Peter. His tongue travels in Juno's mouth. Nureyev never does anything halfway. That includes kissing Juno. Juno feels like the kiss is more than a kiss. He's a bit taken by all of it. It's everything together. The pace of his hips. He's full with  _ Peter,  _ and the way he fucks him, as though he were something  _ worth  _ all of this. 

Then Peter gives a particularly hard thrust, and Juno has to pull away to gasp. His hand leaves Juno's and starts stroking his cock in time with his hard thrusts. Juno can't take it. His body is shaking like an earthquake. He tries to convey some of what he's feeling by trailing his nails up Nureyev's back. 

"You're being so loud." Peter whispers. He sounds like he's on the cusp of it all as well. "It's delicious."

"C-close-I'm-" Is the only thing Juno can get out before he let's out a choked off scream. He arches, and grips Peter's hand, while the other keeps pumping Juno, drawing out every drop of pleasure. 

Peter bites hard into Juno's neck, and comes as well. He keeps fucking him through both of their orgasms, and keeps going for a bit after Juno feels over stimulated. Juno is absolutely fucked out of his mind. No one besides Peter has fucked him like that. No one has made him so boneless and satisfied. 

Juno pants harshly, letting his legs relax onto the bed, and his body turn into jelly. He whimpers a bit at the way Peter pulls out a bit too fast. He moves some of the hair out of Juno's face. "Let's get you cleaned up." Peter suggests. 

"Mm," Juno agrees. Peter disappears for a second to get a washcloth. A moment later he comes back. He cleans the sweat from Juno's brow, the lipstick from his face, and the cum from his body. Juno shivers a bit at the touches. 

It takes a bit more maneuvering to get his clothes off, and new boxers on. Juno lays his head on Peter's chest, and closes his eye as his fingers come to massage his scalp. 

"Are you alright?" Peter asks. 

Juno rolls the question is his mind for a second, taking inventory on everything he understands. He's sore, bit he will be fine. "Never better." His voice is rough and scratchy. "You?"

"Good as well." He rubs comforting circles into his arm. "You never cease to surprise me, love." Peter brings a blanket to wrap around them. "You were so beautiful, and you did so well." His words are soothing, and he might just have everything he needs right here. 

Peter Nureyev's hands keeping him safe and secure. His words loving and soft in his ear, after an amazing night. Juno isn't ashamed to think that he's happy. He closes his eyes and smiles. 

For the first time in a long while he thinks that maybe he is enough. Maybe he can just  _ be. _


End file.
